Revelação
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Depois de três dias sem dormir, Hyoga recebe uma estranha visita justo quando deita na cama. Quem é o misterioso homem que o visita à noite?
**Nota** : Esta é uma curta fanfic mais ou menos antiga, de 2014, que terminei e engavetei na época.

* * *

 **Revelação**

* * *

Nada acontece em Kohotek. Quando estou em Tóquio, por mais que tente evitar, as notícias chegam flutuando de boca em boca, de tela em tela, parecem convergir em você. Lá você é um ímã de novidades, e isso irrita, porque dá vontade de responder: 'quem te disse que eu queria saber disso?'

Em Kohotek, o tempo para. Mesmo eu sendo o seu líder, mesmo que todos os problemas devam necessariamente convergir em mim, tudo é muito quieto e tedioso. O curioso é que eu sou o líder, e em Tóquio não sou nada. Todos vêm conversar comigo quando algo dá errado na plantação, quando o gelo quebra, quando a rede não pega peixes suficientes. Resolvo tudo com relativa facilidade e mantenho Kohotek exatamente como tem sido há séculos, porque esta terra pertence ao Santuário.

Mas e quando algo acontece em Kohotek? Se fico feliz? Depende muito, mas na maioria das vezes não fico não. Geralmente é um problema, é alguém querendo arrancar-nos as terras, é um grupo poderoso querendo fazer negócio, e eu sempre tenho de expulsá-los a pontapés. É sempre uma grande chateação. Algumas vezes fico feliz. Quando um bebê nasce, quando alguém que foi para a cidade volta. Fazemos muitas festas também, sem que eu sugira qualquer coisa. Acho que é o jeito de meu povo ignorar a paisagem triste do norte.

Nesta semana, não sei se fiquei feliz ou triste. Acho é que fiquei nervoso, apenas. Foi um encontro estranho, em circunstâncias esquisitas. Depois do que houve, tive a sensação de ter sonhado, mas garantiram-me: era verdade.

Tinha passado um bom tempo depois de um treino puxado e um dia de trabalho. Meu corpo estava pesado, como sempre, mas a diferença era que não dormia há três dias. Havia um boato de caçadores à noite nas proximidades da aldeia, e eu havia varado duas noites à procura do possível criminoso. Na mistura de sono e de cansaço, nem sei dizer se estava prestando tanta atenção.

Não fazia nem cinco minutos desde que deitara na cama para dormir. Ouvi batidas e nem tive vontade de me levantar.

"Volte amanhã. Preciso descansar."

Ouvi mais batidas, insistentes. Podia ser uma emergência, tinha em mente minhas responsabilidades como líder.

"Está aberta."

A porta rangeu. Precisava colocar óleo naquela coisa, do contrário as pessoas pensariam que minha casa era mal assombrada ou coisa semelhante. É que eu sempre acabava esquecendo de comprar um pouco de lubrificante. As pessoas brincavam, 'ela ecoa na aldeia inteira', ou 'que porta sinistra'. Ora, ela só rangia.

"Precisa lubrificar melhor essas dobradiças, rapaz."

Não era da aldeia.

"Quem é você?"

"Você não me conhece, mas não é a primeira vez que nos vemos. Você tinha... uns três anos quando o conheci."

"Ah... deve estar me confundindo com alguém."

"Não, não estou."

Ouvi a porta fechar-se. Apesar de ser manhã, ainda estava bastante escuro. Só vi uma sombra ir até a mesa e sentar-se.

"Seu nome é Hyoga, não é?"

"Que importa saber o meu nome?"

"Pois importa muito. Afinal, ele é um presente de sua mãe."

Um sujeito entra na minha cabana e sai falando justamente sobre a minha mãe. É por isso que quero tanto acreditar que se tratou de um devaneio. Infelizmente, não bebi nada alcoólico antes de deitar. Considerei uma resposta, mas não queria falar sobre mama.

"Certo, meu nome é Hyoga. O que quer de mim?"

"Na verdade, nada. Só vim vê-lo."

"Então volte amanhã. Estou exausto, não durmo há três dias. Preciso descansar, com urgência. Arranje um lugar, fique na aldeia até amanhã. Eu preciso dormir."

"Não posso. Só estou de passagem. Aguente mais um pouco, eu já te deixo dormir."

"Quem é você?"

"Ninguém muito importante."

"Fique avisado que eu não tolero criminosos nesta aldeia."

"Não se preocupe, não sou nada disso."

Não dava para enxergar quase nada, e a voz dele era extremamente calma e controlada. Estava sem paciência, virei pro lado e tentei dormir. Não consegui, por causa da tensão. E se fosse um inimigo?

"Você é parecido com sua mãe."

"Metade do meu DNA veio dela."

"E a outra metade?"

"De um cafajeste."

"Cafajeste coisa alguma. Eu vou te dizer o que é um cafajeste, rapaz."

Ele falou um monte de abobrinha que não lembro mais. Sobre alguém na cidade que tomou a garota de quem ele gostava... Mas não lembro os detalhes. Confesso que cochilei um pouco enquanto ele falava.

"Hyoga?"

"Hum."

"Está mesmo cansado, não? Vejo que cuida bem de sua gente."

"O que quer de mim?"

"Nada, já disse... Só conversar... Você se lembra da sua mãe?"

"Sim."

"Como ela era?"

"Isso não interessa a você. Não quero que fique perguntando coisas pessoais. Além disso, se é verdade que já a viu, sabe."

"Ah, que pena... Eu queria ouvir de você. A impressão que temos da pessoa é sempre diferente, sabe? E eu sou um homem curioso. Mas desculpe perguntar. Você tem algo para me servir?"

"Pegue o que quiser."

"Preciso de álcool."

Ele achou cerveja, serviu-se. Não, eu não me importei nem um pouco. Naquela hora, seria ótimo se ele sentisse sono e fosse embora. Eu precisava desesperadamente dormir.

"O que diria à sua mãe se ela te visse bebendo cerveja?"

"Não sei."

"Quantos anos você tem, Hyoga?"

"Faça as contas."

"Heh. Garoto difícil. Não lembro mais quando foi que eu te vi... A idade vai acumulando, a gente perde a noção de quando as coisas aconteceram... Mas deixe-me ver... dezessete. É isso?"

"Você é quem está falando."

"Sim, acho que é isso."

Senti que ele nem estava mais me ouvindo. Ficou bebendo cerveja em silêncio, acabei dormindo, não sei quanto tempo. Acordei quando senti a mão dele aproximar-se do meu pescoço. Peguei o pulso atrevido e protegi o meu rosário.

"Não toque."

"Só queria ver. Só ver, rapaz... É um rosário muito bonito. Você usa sempre?"

Até agora, eu não estava acreditando na história de ele conhecer minha mãe. Mas vir mexer no meu rosário me deixou com receio.

"É uma lembrança de minha mãe."

"Entendo... deve protegê-lo com unhas e dentes. Você deve ter muito respeito por sua mãe."

"Por favor, me deixe dormir. Estou realmente cansado."

"Desculpe. Eu também preciso ir agora. Sei que não gosta de responder às minhas perguntas, mas... Quem é o seu pai?"

Eu estava tão cansado e com tanta vontade de ver-me livre daquele homem que decidi parar de resistir.

"Mitsumasa Kido."

"Ah... Ele."

Senti uma frustração na voz dele.

"Sua mãe nunca falou de mim para você?"

"Quem é você?"

"Ioann Nosov."

"Nunca ouvi falar."

"Não está mentindo?"

"Não."

Ele ficou em silêncio, e tentei dormir de novo. Contudo, a voz dele me interrompeu.

"Hyoga, isso é importante. Tente lembrar."

"Não, nunca ouvi o seu nome antes. Não estou mentindo, Sr. Nosov."

"Ah... Então ela preferiu o outro...?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"...Nada. Volte a dormir."

Ouvi a porta ranger. Sentei na cama, não conseguia enxergar as coisas direito.

"Sr. Nosov?"

Ele fechou a porta. Levantei, fui atrás. Mas quando abri a porta, só encontrei o negro da noite. Entrei, peguei uma lanterna, saí para procurá-lo. Mas não encontrei absolutamente ninguém.

Comecei a achar que tudo aquilo era o sonho de uma noite mal dormida. No entanto, as pessoas da vila de fato tinham visto um homem sair da aldeia naquele horário. Não era um sonho. E mesmo agora ainda espero, com os olhos bem despertos, pelo retorno daquele homem. Espero acontecer algo, fico desejando que a novidade convirja em mim como são as coisas em Tóquio, fico esperando que ele apareça de novo e me diga o que queria dizer. Que diga o que eu desconfio que irá dizer. Quero saber.

Mas o que importa agora? Eu já estou crescido, já me viro sozinho, já cuido de todos os problemas da aldeia sozinho. Minhas mãos estão cheias de calos, meu corpo é uma montanha de cicatrizes. O que importa descobrir agora o que não preciso mais saber? Eu cresci sem um pai. Ele viu isso muito bem, mesmo no escuro. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de ter partido.

Continuo esperando. Quase não durmo. Fico esperando a parafina acabar, reponho, mantenho a luz. E continuo esperando pela volta de meu pai.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
